Riker, Ratliff - the 'talk'
by R5 Girlo
Summary: Crappt tile I know, if you have any better suggestions let me know :p Riker has the 'talk' with Ratliff when he starts dating Rydel. Just something short and R5 based, read the AN at the start and end to know know why :p Hope you enjoy and let me know if you want to read Riker talking to Rydel
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's short but I have tonnes of work to do, been back in college for barely 2 weeks and I have either 4 or 5 assignments due some time next week so yeah, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey Ratliff, can I talk to you for a minute?" Riker asked as he walked into the band's changing room. They had just finished their second and last show in London and they all had sweat dripping down their faces and backs so they were changing before doing the '1 item signing' for everyone who'd gone to see them.

"Sure I guess." Ratliff answered as he stood up, having a feeling that he knew what the conversation would be about. Riker left the room and Ratliff followed close n=behind, smiling at Rydel before leaving the room.

They walked down the halls until they found an empty room, near the venue's exit. "I really don't want to talk to you about this but it's my job as a older brother." Riker started and Ratliff knew exactly what was going to be said.

"I know what you're going to say Rike, I don't plan on hurting her." Ratliff said and Riker looked at him, judging whether or not to continue with the conversation.

"I know you won't but it's the big brother rule." He replied and rubbed a hand over his face. "I won't say this twice, it's awkward enough this time. Here we go. If you hurt her, violate her in any way, go to far, do something she is not comfortable with or if you cheat on her with someone else I will hurt you. Your one of my best friends but Rydel will always come before you, unless she hurts you at all." Ratliff stared at anything apart from Riker and Riker did the same. "I know this is awkward for you but, have you gone all the way?" Ratliff snapped his head to Riker with his mouth hanging open.

"No, n-no." Ratliff answered in a high tone and Riker looked at him with wide eyes.

"You have!" Riker implied and Ratliff blushed, looking at the floor knowing he couldn't lie to Riker. "Oh my gosh." Riker said and rubbed both hands on his face, wishing he hadn't asked that particular question. "I flaming hope you used protection, we don't need a mini you running around." Ratliff blushed harder.

"W-We were carefull. No need to worry." He replied quickly, wanting more than anything to get out of the room and away from Riker.

Riker was going to reply when there was a knock on the door and Mark opened the door and stuck his head in. "We need to go out there you two, come in." Ratliff shot out of the room. "What's up with him?"

"Nothing, why? Why would something be up with him? I don't know what goes on in his head or love life." Riker clamped a hand over his mouth stared at his dad with wide eyes. "I b-better get going. D-Don't want to keep everyone waiting." He said quickly and ran out of the room.

"We'll talk about that later young man." Mark called after him.

* * *

**I know it's stupid but oh well :)**

**They did actually do a after show signing on July 5th, it was amazing :D It was well worth the 4 hour drive to London and getting lost for 4 hours finding the hotel and 2 hours finding the venue :p (I live on Wales and me and my friend went up for the night, best night EVER!)**

**I really need your help with something guys, I've been accepted onto a writing course but I need to have more story examples than what I have to please, please PLEASE send me oneshot idea's for me to write and post, it can be on R5 or Glee, any topic but as long as it's a oneshot idea. Please do this for me (R5 member eyes)**


	2. Part 2

**Hey, I know I said this was going to be a oneshot but I've had a few PM's asking for a talk between Riker and Rydel and since I really need to build a portfolio for a UNIVERSITY open day as proof I write here's a Riker/Rydel talk, enjoy :)**

**(Carry on from last CH/original oneshot)**

* * *

The last fan walked out of the doors and Ratliff stretched his hand out after signing so many autographs. "Come on guys, we have 5 minutes to get out of here." Mark announced and the band groaned before standing up.

"Delly, can I talk to you?" Riker asked and Ratliff looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sure, is it something bad?" She answered and asked, not noticing the look on Ratliff's face.

"It's not bad exactly, just something we need to talk about." He answered again, knowing the conversation would be awkward as heck. Rydel shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the dressing room to pick up her bag.

"Please don't Rike." Ratliff begged as Riker walked past him.

"I don't want to, I wouldn't if you denied doing it better!" He stage whispered before quickly following Rydel into the dressing room.

When they all got back to their hotel Rocky, Ross and Ryland went straight to their room to sleep, Mark and Stormie following soon after. Riker, Rydel and Ratliff sat in their room, Riker on the single bed while Ratliff and Rydel sat on the double bed.

"I know this is going to be awkward Rydel but I know you and Ratliff are together and that you've gone all the way." Riker blurted out before realising what he'd said and covering his mouth with both of his hands.

Rydel's eyes grew wild and her head shot to Ratliff. "You TOLD him?" She nearly shrieked, shocked at what her brother had said and a blush covering her face.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean to, he just guessed!" Ratliff answered, looking at Riker with his mouth gaping open.

"If you were a better liar I wouldn't know!" Riker countered. Riker took a deep, calming breath before speaking again. "I've had this talk once already with Ratliff so please, please listen and take it all in." He begged his sister and waited for her to nod before continuing. "If you hurt him, make him do something he doesn't want to, use him or cheat on him you will be ignored seeing as I can't hurt a girl." He rushed, Rydel barely catching all the words. "I know your my sister but if you did something to hurt him I would stick up for him."

"Fair enough." Rydel answered, a faint blush still on her cheeks.

"'Fair enough'? 'Fair enough'! Is that really the best you can say? That was the second most awkward thing I've ever done! Right by the talk I had with him earlier!" Riker said loudly with shock clear on his face. Rydel looked at him and nodded, she couldn't think of anything else and she really felt more embarrassed for Ratliff than Riker. "Well, with that bit out of the way-" Riker paused when there was a knock on the rooms door.

"Come in!" Rydel called, eager for a distraction."

"I can't get in, the door opens from the inside!" Mark called and Riker paled, having a good idea about what his father wanted to talk about. Ratliff got off the bed and let Mark in. Mark thanked him and walked further into the room before sitting on the chair in the corner. "I have to talk to Riker and Ratliff but you can stay in here of you want to Delly." Mark said, getting straight to the point.

"I'll go see mom, bye." She said before walking out of the room calmly but running to her parents room.

"Sit by Riker." Mark addressed Ratliff and the boy quickly followed the order but sitting as far away from Riker as the bed would let him. Mark studied the boys in front of him for a few minutes, debating on how to bring a certain subject up. "So, you guys were great tonight-"

"Thanks Mr. L." Ratliff thanked with a smile on his face.

"-but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Ratliff's smile dropped. "I want to talk about what Riker said when you ran past me earlier." Ratliff turned to Riker, seeing how pale the older boy actually was. "Riker, you said that you don't know what goes on in Ratliff's mind or his love life. Now Rike, you saying that makes me think you know exactly what is going on with Ratliff's mind and love life. Would you like to share?"

Mark looked between the two boys in front of him, seeing how embarrassed they were. "Is there something going on between you two? If there is Rike, me and your mom would support you."

"No! No, dad. There's nothing between me and Ratliff." Riker said hastily, a blush running up his neck and across his cheeks.

"No, we leave that to you and Lilli." Ratliff teased, knowing about Riker's long term crush on the girl. Riker's blush deepened and Ratliff smirked.

"Or you and another one of my kids." Mark said, it was a shot in the dark but he had a feeling that he was right. The smirk left Ratliff's face and he found the jeans he was wearing very interesting all of a sudden. "How far have you gone with my daughter." Ratliff's reaction told Mark he was right, and after knowing the boy for nearly 5 years knew that he would be with his daughter more than any of his boys.

Ratliff pulled a loose piece of thread on his jeans. "Were you safe?" Mark asked, knowing that his little girl was getting older but not wanting to know exactly. He was hoping Ratliff would deny what Mark had accused but when he nodded Mark nearly saw red. "If you do that under my roof and I hear about it we will find a new drummer, understood?" Ratliff nodded quickly. "Good." Mark stood up and left the room, going to talk to his daughter.

"That was more awkward than talking to you Rike." Ratliff said.

"Yeah, yeah it was." They sat in silence and Riker turned to look at Ratliff. "WHY did you have to say about Lilli?"

* * *

**I know it's a bad ending but what did you think? Please let me know :)**

**Lilli is my own character, Riker doesn't have a crush on someone called Lilli as far as I know :)**

**I really need your help with something guys, I've been accepted onto a writing course but I need to have more story examples than what I have to please, please PLEASE send me oneshot idea's for me to write and post, it can be on R5 or Glee, any topic but as long as it's a oneshot idea. Please do this for me (R5 member eyes)**


End file.
